One Summer's Day
by derpylikescake
Summary: Leaf turned to him in shock of the response. It was true. She was scared, more than that, terrified. She looked down at the ground as tears split out of her eyes slightly. She tried to cover them up but Red already saw through it. He pulled her towards him into a hug. Leaf returned the hug and let the tears flow on to his shoulder.


One Summer's Day (CONTEST ENTRY)

By: Violet Blues

A hot summer's day, very hot. She hated the summer, actually she despised it. She hated being hot, tired and bored. Leaf was more of a winter person herself unlike her step brother, Blue, who was embracing the summer and going off to another one of his friend's pool parties or whatever. Probably going there because of the alcohol. Its always the alcohol.

Leaf sighed and flopped on the sofa, she reached for the remote and turned on the television. She flipped through the channels and still, nothing on. She turned it off and stared at the blank screen of the television. Why did her friends all have to go to different regions for the summer? Kris and Lyra went off to Sootopolis City in Hoenn for two weeks, Silver and her Aunt were vacationing in Sunyshore City in Sinnoh, Gold and his family went off to Fall City in the Fiore Region, and Red had to go off to another League Tournament in Johto and said he wouldn't be back for a week.

Leaf sighed again and stared out the window next to her. Here she was not doing anything exciting or fun. She always though that she had a tendency for being left behind. Another reason she hated the summer, yay.

The day was sunny , bright and everyone was out. It would have been a nice day…if it weren't so hot out. But Leaf went outside anyway, she had nothing else better to do anyway. Outside, there were people retuning from home, a couple of trainers having Pokemon battles, and the sound of children playing on the playground. Leaf looked at the children, some of her best and worst memories were on that playground. Her, Red and Blue would always go to the playground in the summer when they were little and stay there till sundown and play all day.

Sometimes she wished she could go back to the days of innocence, the days of fun and adventure.

Later that day, Leaf was walking around Vermilion City. People were bustling about, too busy to think about fun and other things. The life of an adult. Leaf never really was looking forward to becoming an adult more less than a teenager. Sure there was ups about being an adult like being able to drive, getting the respect that all adults do, and many other things. But all of that had responsibility and sure Leaf was capable of handling it but…it all just seemed…boring.

Too think, only two more years, and she would be considered an adult. What a drag. What a fucking drag.

Soon it was starting to get late and Leaf did have a long walk ahead of her…a very long walk.

As soon as Leaf got home it was already dark. Tired and sore from her walk home Leaf headed towards home but suddenly,

She was passing that playground again.

She stopped to look at it once more. All the memories of the childhood she shared with Red and Blue flooded into her head. Their friendship began right here at this very place. It made Leaf smile, it had to be one of Leaf's best memories. She took a seat on the rusty old bench that sat there for many years.

"Lovely evening is it not?"

Leaf turned in surprise to see none other than her dear Red. She smiled and motioned him towards the bench to sit down with her. Red gladly walked over to the bench and sat down right next to Leaf.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the tournament?" Leaf said cocking her head to the side. Red shook his head.

"They canceled it. Some asshole trainer though it was funny to hack into the scoring system and mess it up." Red said as a slight pout came upon his face. Leaf shook her head in disappointment.

"That's terrible! You were really looking forward to that tournament too." Red shrugged and shook his head.

"Nah, it wasn't a big deal. At least I can come back here and spend the rest of the summer with you." Red said he wrapped his arms around Leaf. He planted his lips on hers and kissed her passionately. Leaf returned the kiss as well. The two stayed like that for a while until Leaf broke the kiss.

She looked up at him and smiled. She then snuggled into the warmth of his body. Red smiled and brought Leaf closer to him, taking in the scent of her strawberry smelling hair.

"So how was your day today besides my crappy one." Red murmured in her hair.

"Nothing really…" Leaf said "All I really did was…remember stuff."

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?"

"Childhood memories."

Leaf closed her eyes and sighed. Red looked down at her and kissed her head. She looked up at Red again and sighed once more.

"Sometimes I wish that we could start our journey all over again, our childhood." Leaf said sadly.

Red looked up at the night sky, the sky was covered with stars and the night chill made it a little more drastic. He did always have the feeling of nostalgia whenever he ran across something far from the days of childhood, just like ever other teenager that thought about that once in awhile. Now a days, people are just so caught up in the most stupidest of things.

"You know this is the place where me and you first met." Red said as looked over at the swing set. Leaf smiled and nodded.

"It has to one of my best memories." Leaf said as she grabbed Red's hand. Red gave a gentle squeeze in return. Red chuckled at the memory of their first encounter.

"I remember it so well…heh, you were so shy back then." He said as he brushed his hands through Leaf's brown hair. Leaf rolled her eyes at his remark.

"I still am. You know I am."

"You always hid behind that Gengar plushie of yours. I always thought that was cute."

"You mean Mr. Spooky? Yeah…he was the best friend that I had ever had…next to you, Blue, and the rest of the gang. I still have him. He was the first and last gift from Mama…. He was always there for me when I was sad or scared. My Mama always said that he would scare away any monsters that were in the shadows hiding. Heh, its actually funny he's not really terrifying…he's actually…kind of cute!" Leaf said with a slight laugh, Red chuckled along with her.

"You know Red…" Leaf said as she stood up from her spot "I…I don't want to grow up."

"I think we all don't" Red said as he stood up as well. "But…" he continued

"Is it because your scared of the future?"

Leaf turned to him in shock of the response. It was true. She was scared, more than that, terrified. She looked down at the ground as tears spilt out of her eyes slightly. She tried to cover them up but Red already saw through it. He pulled her towards him into a hug. Leaf returned the hug and let the tears flow on to his shoulder.

"Leaf," He said as he stroked her hair. Leaf sniffed and closed her eyes taking in his comforting warmth once again.

"No matter what happens in the future, I will always be here for you." He said in his comforting, warm tone. Leaf smiled at his reassurance.

"And not only me but Blue, Kris, Silver, Gold and all of our friends. We will always be here to support you. We all love you but you'll always know that me and Blue love you the most."

"Your right." Leaf said "But…what if something happens what if-"

"Leaf, don't worry about the future, it hasn't even happened." Red interrupted her.

"Just don't think about it. Your just stressing yourself out way too much about it."

"Yeah I guess your right."

Red smiled and kissed her nose tenderly. Leaf giggled at her boyfriends actions.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Red said as he grabbed Leaf's hand.

'I guess I really don't have anything to be scared about…especially if I have you by my

side.'

End


End file.
